Raven: A new apprentice
by raven-ink
Summary: Finished. Raven is kidnapped by Slade. What does he want and why does Robin care so much? ReaXRob
1. Chapter 1

The Goth girl was running through darkness when she tripped over something wet and clammy. She jerked around to see what made her trip. " Oh, my god!" Raven screamed in horror at the sight of her leader lying on the floor dead. Blood stained his costume. She stood up and looked around. She froze with terror at what she saw. "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy!" Raven whispered.

Before her was the whole team. They just lay there, blood surrounding them.

"No!" She stared at disbelief.

"This is what you will do Raven." A voiced hissed from behind her. She spun around to see Slade walking toward her.

"Noooo!" Raven screamed as she sat up in her bed. Sweat was mixing with the tears that streamed down her face.

Raven got out of her bed and opened her door. Still in her night pants and tank top, she walked through the shadows to the kitchen. 'That's the third time I've had that dream' she thought.

Raven filled the teakettle with water and set it on the stove.

"Are you…."

"What the? Oh it's just you." Said Raven coldly staring at Robin.

"I heard you scream. Are you o.k?" Asked the Boy Wonder.

"I'm fine." Answered Raven while pouring the hot water into her mug and plopped the tea bag in.

"O.k. If you need me you know where I am."

Raven blushed a little but Robin didn't see because her hood was up.

She sat down and sipped her tea while the same thought raced through her mind, 'Why did she keep having the dream and what did it mean?

"Raven? Raven!" Whispered a bubbly voice in her ear.

"What!" Raven's dry voice replied.

"You fell asleep in here." Robin said.

Raven sat up and looked around. She was indeed in the kitchen at the table.

Just then the alarm sounded. "Titans trouble!" Yelled Robin as if they didn't hear it.

They walked over to the huge screen. Slade's face appeared.

"Slade." Mumbled Robin while gritting his teeth.

"Hello Titans. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse."

The screen went blank. Without a sound they got into the T-car and sped off to the warehouse.

The T- car slowed to a stop. The team stepped out of the car and cautiously headed for the abandoned warehouse. Cyborg opened the door. Slade was standing in the middle of the floor.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't show up." Said Slade coolly.

Robin took out his bo – staff and got ready to fight. "Titans, get ready!" He shouted. "Go!"

Robin lounged at Slade and attempted to hit Slade over the head, but Slade caught his bo-staff and tore it from Robin's figures. Slade picked Robin up and threw him against the wall.

Starfire was about to hit Slade with here fire bolts but was cut off by an unconscious green rhino who was slammed into her.

Cyborg and Raven were left. Cyborg charged at Slade with his canyon drawn. A Blue beam shot out of Cyborg's arm. The masked enemy easily dodged it and threw Cyborg over to where Robin was laying on the floor.

Raven was the only Titan standing. "Azerath Metrion Zinthose!" A pipe that was lying on the ground became encircled with black aura. Raven forced the pipe into Slade from behind.

Slade fell to the ground.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you, Raven." Slade snickered.

Raven picked up another pipe with her mind and threw it towards Slade. This time Slade stepped to the side and let the pipe fly right past him.

Robin jumped on the unexpected Slade.

"Get off me!" Slade threw Robin off back into the pile of the defeated Titans. "It's just you and me now, Raven."

"Robin!" Raven yelled as she ran to his side.

Slade walked over to Raven trying to heal the Boy Wonder with her powers and picked her up by the neck. Raven tried to scream but all that came out was a choked up whisper.

"You know Raven, those dreams will come true." Said Slade with a sly voice.

Raven looked at him surprised but couldn't speak because he was choking her. Slade seemed to notice the look and said, "Yes I do know about your dreams. I'll explain later." He said as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Star was the first to wake up and realize Raven was missing. She woke up the others.

"Where is Raven?" Asked Robin with concern in is voice.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where am I?' Thought Raven to herself. Raven was in a dimly lit room with concrete floors and walls. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling, and a mattress on the floor to sleep on.

Raven heard footsteps outside the dark room. 'Oh crap! Now what?'

"You must be hungry." Said a voice.

Raven didn't say anything. "Well, your breakfast is right here." Said the voice putting the plate with eggs on it by the entrance to the door. Raven could her footsteps fade away.

Raven cautiously crawled over to her breakfast. She grabbed the plate as if she was playing Steal The Bacon and the eggs were the bacon. She ate the eggs hungrily. 'Oh my god! What if this was drugged or poisoned?' She thought as she ate the last bite.

She stood up and looked around her cell. There was no way to escape. The footsteps came again. The door opened and Slade stepped into the light.

"Slade." Said Raven through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" He said teasing her.

Raven chanted her spell, but nothing happened. "Oh, while you were unconscious I injected a 'potion' that restrained your powers. So unless I injected this potion you do not have any powers." Explained Slade with a smirk on his face.

Raven mumbled something under her breath before sitting down on her mattress in defeat. "Good girl. Now I see you finished your breakfast. Now change into these close. Your cough, cough costume is ripped because I had to give you the injection in your stomach."

"You did what?" Raven screamed in a dry voice. She looked down and saw her ripped leotard. "You are sooo gonna pay for that!" Ravens hands were clenched into fists.

"Just put on the close and give me your old clothes." Said Slade somewhat annoyed. He closed the door and walked away.

Raven took the bag with the close in it and looked inside. She just about screamed at what she saw. Inside the bag was a suit that was made for women that had the colors black and gold like Slade's costume. On the chest was a big black S for Slade. "No way am I going to wear that piece of…" The door opened and Slade walked in.

"Oh I thought you would have changed by now." Slade Said.

"I will never wear this!" Yelled Raven.

"Well then, if you are going to act like that I will have to put it on for you." Slade threatened. "Now take off your old clothes and put on those." He said pointing to her new close. He walked out slamming the door behind him. 'What if I had to put them on for her?' Slade thought terrified.

Raven took off her cape, leotard and shoes. She put the half black half orange leotard on and black boots. She picked up her belt and put it on. "I get to keep the belt." She whispered to herself.

"Are you done?" Asked Slade from behind the door.

"Yes." Mumbled Raven.

The door opened and Slade walked in. "I forgot this." He said handing Raven a black cape similar to her original one.

"I get to keep my belt." Said Raven.

"Fine. Follow me." Said Slade walking out of the room.

**TITANS TOWER**

The Titans were sitting at their table. Robin was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands trying to think about what just happened.

'What happened?'

' Where is she?' 'Is she Okay?'

'Why did Slade want her?' There were so many questions with no answers.

'I lover her so much! I can't lose her!'

'Wait what did I just think!' Robin asked himself astonished.

'Do I really love her?'

'_Yes you really love he r but..'_

'Wait who are you?'

'_I am your little voice inside your head A.K.A your conscience.' _

'_Now before I was so rudely interrupted, you do love her but you have been to busy worrying about Slade and your work as Wonder Boy.' _

'No I love Star! Don't I?'

'_Would you just admit that you love RAVEN!' _

Just then the alarm sounded. Robin sprung up and ran over to the TV. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Star followed.

Slade appeared on the screen. Unable to control his anger he yelled, "Where is she!"

"Don't sound so alarmed, she is right her." Slade calmly said stepping back to reveal a hand cuffed Raven.

Raven looked around then at Robin and counted to three silently. 'One, two, three!' She lounged at one of Slade's henchmen that were holding her. Raven hit the man so fast that he flew backwards into the wall. Raven then kicked the second man in the chest then the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. She turned to Slade who was already in his fighting stance. With all her anger she front kicked him in the chest, then the knees, which made him, fall to the ground. Raven ran over to the communicator.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Robin.

"Never mind that, but Slade used a potion on me so I do not have my powers. I don't know what he is up to but you better come here quick!" Raven pleaded.

Slade got up quickly and grabbed Raven by the neck. "That is quite enough young lady!" Slade said.

Raven tried to claw at Slade's hand to let her go but he wouldn't.

"Raven!" Screamed Robin. "Let her go!" He yelled.

"Now as you know Raven does not have her powers. I will give them back when she is ready."

"Ready for what?" Questioned Robin to Slade.

Raven was now gasping for air. "Now, now Robin, you must wait." Slade said.

He let Raven fall to the ground holding her neck and trying to gulp as much air as she could.

"Raven! Are you…" Robin did not finish before the screen went blank. "Damn" Robin yelled brining his fist down hard on the desk.

"Wait what just happened?" Questioned Beast Boy.

"Um…." Was all that came out of Cyborg's mouth.

Starfire just stood there. Robin stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

'_See I told you you loved her!' _

'What do I do?' Robin ignored his conscience.

'_Well go save her!' _

'I can't just walk in there and save her. I have to have a plan.'

**SLADE'S HIDEOUT**

Slade turned of the communicator and turned towards Raven who was lying on the ground still gasping and coughing. He kicked her in the stomach, which caused her to fly into the wall. She groaned in pain.

"What were you thinking?" Yelled Slade. "You are my apprentice now!"

Raven's eyes shot opened. She stared daggers at Slade. "Never!" Screamed Raven.

"You will."

"Or else what?"

"I haven't thought of something horrible enough yet." With that he led her to her cell.

Raven sat on her mattress. 'Robin!' She thought feeling like she was alone. She sat crossed legged and started to meditate. Soon she found herself in Nevermore.

"You like Robin!" Sang Happy.

"Shut up!" Yelled Hatred and turned toward Raven. "You hate him for not saving you!"

Brave kicked hatred in the shins and sat on her to keep her down. "No, Happy is right. You like him." Agreed Brave.

"Yep." Said intelligent

"How can you guys think about that when I am Slade's apprentice?" Screamed Raven.

"Well because obviously if we are in your head than we know what you want to think about which would be Robin." Explained Intelligent.


	3. Chapter 3

Slade walked through the door to see Raven meditating. So he placed her dinner in front of her and walked off. As soon as he closed the door she opened her eyes and looked in front of her. There was a plate with some mystery meat on it and salad. Raven just ate the salad afraid of what the 'meat' might do, or in that case might be. She finished and then went back to meditating.

"What was that on that plate?" Asked Brave.

"It looked like horse sh…"

"Any way," Happy interrupted Gross before she could finish. "What do we do now?"

"Actually Gross, that was old steak." Corrected Intelligent.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"Nerd." Said Brave.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Yelled Hatred.

"Would you stop it!" Said Raven a little annoyed. "What should I do?"

"Well you could go along with it and wait for the others to save you, or you could be stubborn and not do anything for Slade." Suggested Intelligent.

"Well I think I will just be stubborn," decided Raven.

All of a sudden Happy started to sing a song.

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Raven Happy Birthday to you!   
"SHUT UP!" Screamed Raven. "It is not even my Birthday yet and you know I don't celebrate it!"   
"I know but you have your Birthday in a month and I just want to remind you."   
"Oh my god you are right! Shit! Slade is going to make me his apprentice then turn me to the dark side and the prophecy will begin!"   
"Precisely." Said Intelligent.   
Raven came back to reality and stood up knocking the plate with the meat onto the floor. She looked down at the plate. She had an idea. She dropped the plate. It broke into four pieces. She took the sharpest one and cut herself it on her stomach. It immediately started to bleed where she cut herself. She screamed in pain. Slade heard her and ran into the cell. When he saw that she was gushing blood, he rushed over to her and tore of her cape and wrapped it around her.   
"What did you do?" He asked.   
"It was an accident." Replied Raven.   
'I can't let her die. Then I won't have an apprentice.' Slade thought to himself.   
He hurried to the phone in the other room and called the hospital.   
'What if she tell the nurse that she was kidnapped.'   
"Hello?" Answered a voice from the other line.   
"Um… this is Mr. Bucle and my daughter was stabbed in the stomach." Lied Slade   
"Okay hurry down to the hospital!"   
"And nurse? Um, she also is a little retarded so she might say some crazy things like she as been kidnapped."   
He hung up and grabbed a coat to hide his costume and a big hat that cast a shadow over his face so nobody could see him. He carried Raven outside into an old car and sped off to the hospital.   
'My plan is working. Now when I am in the hospital I can tell the nurse everything.' Raven thought proud of herself. The car stopped and Slade carried Raven into the hospital. A nurse took Raven and placed her on the roller bed and rushed of to the emergency room leaving Slade in the waiting room. 

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin was thinking what he could do. "Wait I put a tracker in her belt. She still has her belt on!" Exclaimed Robin.

He ran out of his room and into the main room. He logged on to her tracker and a red blinking dot appeared on the map on the screen.

"Why is she at the Hospital?" He thought aloud. "Oh, god! He hurt her!"

Robin ran to Cyborg's room and knocked on it hoping he would hear. But Cy is a heavy sleeper so he didn't hear Robin. Robin ran to Beast Boy's room and knocked on it.

"Beast Boy!" Yelled Robin.

No reply.

"Crap!" He cursed under his breath.

He ran to Starfire's room and knocked on it.

"She is still at the mall!" Yelled Robin.

Robin ran into the garage and got on his R-cycle. "Please don't be dieing!"

**THE HOSPITAL**

"Nurse." Whispered Raven. "Please help me I have been kidnapped!"

"It's okay I know about your problem. You father told me."

'What I don't have a problem? And who the hell is my father?' Raven was now to confused and angry that her plan is not working.

**ROBIN ON THE R-CYCLE**

It started to rain and the road was becoming sleek and hard to keep control. He stopped in front of the hospital. He jumped off and ran inside.

"I need to see someone!" Said Robin.

"I need to know her name." Said the nurse in no hurry.

"Her name is Rachel Roth. Now what room is she in?"

"She is in room…" The nurse was taking her time flipping through the papers trying to find her room.

Robin turned around to look at the time but instead saw someone. Sitting down with a long over coat and hat on. The man shifted and part of his coat reveled an armored chest.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

Slade looked up at the sound of his name.

**THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

'Oh I shouldn't have cut so deep.'

The nurse walked in and started doing various things.

"Raven? Can you hear me?" Asked the nurse. "We found bruises to your ribs too?"

'How did I get those? Oh, Slade kicked me there.'

The nurse left the room. Raven could hear running in the hall. Slade ran into the room. Raven wanted to scream but she had no voice. He picked her up. Robin ran into the room.

"Robin?" Raven asked with a weak voice.

"Raven!" Yelled Robin.

Slade looked around and spotted a knife on a tray. He grabbed it and held it to Raven's neck. "Robin, go home or I'll kill your girlfriend." Slade Said calmly.

Raven could feel the blade on her neck. "Robin, don't leave me!" Cried Raven more scared than ever.

"I won't."

Slade thought for a moment about what was happening. 'Wait I can't kill Raven. She is my apprentice.'

Slade dropped Raven on the bed. Knife still in hand Slade lounged at Robin. Robin, caught by surprise, fell to the ground. Slade picked Robin up and held the knife to his neck.

"If you become my apprentice then I will not kill Robin."

Raven felt her fear turn to anger as she saw Robin with a knife to his neck. She jumped up and hit Slade in the stomach.

"No!" Raven screamed.

Robin fell to the ground and crawled out of Slade's reach.

"You little…" Slade lounged at Raven with the knife.

Raven screamed has she fells to the ground. Slade was on top of her with the knife pointed to her chest. She was trying to hold Slade back from stabbing her.

"Help!" Raven yelled in agony.

Robin got up and tried to push Slade off of Raven but he couldn't.

Raven was to weak to hold it back any more.

"Good bye Robin." Whispered Raven as she let the knife ease into her chest.

"No!" Cried Robin, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Raven let go of Slade's wrists. Blood stained her costume. A nurse came running in. She screamed at the sight of Raven's body.

"Oh my god!" The nurse yelled.

She ran out of the room and returned with a doctor.

"Call 911!" He ordered the nurse as he picked up the blood stained Raven.

As soon as the two left Robin turned around to Slade who was sitting in the corner thinking about what happened.

"I should just kill you right now." Sobbed Robin through tears.

"No chance of that Robin." Said Slade. He threw a smoke bomb in front of Robin so he couldn't see him running out the door.

Once the smoke cleared Robin got up running out the door. He ran past every room peering in the rooms to see if Raven was any of them. He finally found her in a room with doctors sticking tubes in her arms.

"Excuse me how is she? Will she live?" Asked Robin.

"Um, well she has something in her veins that was injected into her. We are trying to separate the liquid from her blood. She might not make it but she is trying her best.

"Thank you." Robin said pulling out his communicator and contacted Cy, Bb, and Star to come down to the hospital.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The Titans were waiting in the waiting room for more news of Raven while Robin explained what happened.

Starfire got up and walked out of the room crying not able to hear anymore. Cyborg was crying silently and Beast Boy, now a hound dog, curled up on the floor and started to whimper.

'It turns out I do love her and now she'll never know.' Robin thought as a tear slipped down his cheek.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

The Titans were all asleep in the waiting room. A nurse came in and shook Robin awake.

"Sir? Um, she is still alive but unconscious. We drained the liquid from her veins and bandaged her wounds. Would you like to see her?" Asked the Nurse quietly.

Robin nodded and followed the nurse into the room where Raven was. The nurse started to leave, but Robin stopped her.

"Why did you wake me up instead of the others?" He asked.

"I thought you were her boyfriend." Replied the nurse walking away.

Robin turned to face Raven.

"Um…well…this is kind of not my thing but please don't die because I…I…love you." Whispered Robin.

The nurse came in. The hospital is going to close. Why don't you come tomorrow?" Suggested the nurse.

"No. Robin don't leave me." Mumbled a dry voice.

"Oh, you are awake?" Said the nurse. "Well you can stay but not the others."

The nurse left to go tell the others to come back tomorrow.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" Asked Robin hoping she didn't hear him tell her he liked her.

"What? No." Answered Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke up next to Raven who was still in her hospital bed.

"Raven?" Asked Robin shaking her hand slightly.

She blinked and opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' Raven asked herself. The events of Slade, the knife, Robin came flooding back into her head.

Raven shot up ignoring the pain in her chest. "Where is Slade?" She asked almost yelling.

"Calm down. He…got away." Explained Robin helping her back down on the bed.

"Did the nurse get the potion out of me, or do we have to beg Slade to inject me?"

"No they got all of it out." Said Robin.

"Good then." Raven mumbled a few words under her breath and moved her hand down her chest and stomach. "I don't have a lot of my powers, but I have just enough to close my cuts and heal my bruises. Unfortunately I will have two huge scars." Said Raven getting out of her bed with a little trouble. Robin followed her outside.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Look who's home ya'll!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Hay Raven, there's still some tofu eggs left." Offered Beast Boy with a smile.

"Friend Raven! Are you damaged at all besides the cuts?" Asked Starfire with concern.

"No Star, I am O.K. Just a little sore." Replied Raven.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Raven was on the roof meditating when the door opened and Robin stepped onto the roof.

"Raven? Can I talk to you?"

"What Robin?"

"Well …you know when…you were…stabbed. Um…I was really worried." Robin stuttered.

"I know. And I love you too. At first I thought I was just going through a phase but I had a…chat with my other sides and I was convinced. Robin, I heard you last night say you loved me. I said that I didn't hear you because I didn't want to tell you just yet that I liked you more than a friend." Said Raven blushing a little.

"Oh, wow." Said Robin thinking it over.

The two just sat there looking at the lake while the sunset. Raven leaned against Robin. He looked down at her leaning on him and put his hand on her shoulder.

'What if we actually kiss?' Thought Raven.

'What if…'

The feel of Robin's lips on her's cut off raven's thoughts. She kissed him back.

'Oh my god! We are actually kissing!' Raven thought excited.

She put her hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. Robin cradled Raven in his arms. They pulled back out of the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Want to go have some dinner?" Asked Robin.

"You mean like a date?"

"Ya. We could go to the pizza place." Suggested Robin.

"O.k. Let me go get ready."

They walked into the tower smiling about what just happened.


End file.
